Autumn-class heavy cruiser
Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - Page 191 |width= |height= |mass=10,100,000 metric tons |engine=*Primary fusion drives (2) *Secondary fusion drives (4) |slipspace drive=Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine |poweroutput= |power=Triple Fusion Reactor System |shield gen=Yes |hull=Titanium-A3 armor |sensor=*Radar *Spectroscopes *Tactical sensors |target=Equipped |navigation=AI or NAV computer |avionics= |countermeasures=Emergency thrusters |armament=*1 Mark IX, Heavy Coil - 45J3D3/MAC *32 M58 Archer Missile Pods *6 M910 Rampart 50mm Point Defense Network System *6 M66 Sentry autocannon turrets *4 Mark 40 Spitfire naval coilgun batteries |complement= |crew=800 Naval Personnel |firstuse=After 2552 |role= *Attack *Command *Escort |era=*Post-war era |affiliation=United Nations Space Command }} The Autumn-class heavy cruiser is a United Nations Space Command cruiser starship classification designed after the war and based on the unique design of the heavily upgraded . The Hull classification symbol for ships of the Autumn-class was CA. Class History Origins During the war, Halcyon-class cruisers performed relatively well against superior Covenant vessels, largely due to their complicated and costly design. The cost of the unique Halcyon design required to construct many of these cruisers caused NAVCOM to introduce a new, more economical, standard cruiser classification early in the war. The Navy had only a handful of cruisers by the final days of the war. One heavily modified Halcyon-class vessel (one of the oldest of its kind), UNSC Pillar of Autumn, received a wide array of upgrades prior to the failed Operation: RED FLAG near the end of the war. These upgrades allowed Pillar of Autumn not only to serve with distinction during the Fall of Reach and the Battle of Installation 04, but allowed it to go head-to-head against a Covenant Supercruiser and emerge victorious, something no UNSC ship could boast until that point. The Autumn would eventually be destroyed on Installation 04. The heavily modified Autumn would serve as the base of the class. Several Halcyon-class hulls were used to create the first Autumn-class ships.Halo: Warfleet – An Illustrated Guide to the Spacecraft of Halo - Pages 26 & 27 Active Service Following the war, the Autumn-class would form the backbone of the UNSC Navy's new fleets.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/vehicles/unsc-cruiser Halo Waypoint: Universe - UNSC cruiser] The Home Fleet, decimated during the Battle of Earth and Battle of Mare Erythraeum, possessed at least ten Autumn-class heavy cruisers by early 2558,[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47lQ4WPCHcY YouTube - Halo 4 "Infinity" Intro] an improvement over the less than twenty s that remained Navy wide by the end of the war.Halo: The Fall of Reach - Page 162 Design The Autumn-class was manufactured by Sinoviet Heavy Machinery in orbit of a planet, including Earth.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/news/chasing-shadows Halo Waypoint: Halo Community Update - Chasing Shadows] Original Pillar of Autumn Specifications The following were the unique upgrades given to the Pillar of Autumn, which served as a base for the design of the Autumn-class. Armament & Defense Shielding The Autumn-class vessels feature a novel variation of electromagnetic armor that incorporates a distributed array of small shield generators, which are cheaper and easier to manufacture. When the outer Titanium-A hull plates are hit, sensors within the armor trigger the nearest generator, creating an intense, transient energy shield effect localized on the point of impact. Layout Hangar The Autumn-class has a hangar at the bottom of the ship. This hangar can hold at least six D79H-TC Pelicans. The hangars are modular and can be swapped out for different packages. Drop Pod Bays On the Autumn-class existed six bays for 216 SOEIVs or cargo pods. Additional quarters and storage existed for ODSTs and their gear. Complement The orbital assault and strike configuration of the Autumn-class had 45 Marines and 220 Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. The ship usually carries 12 of either the D77-TC or D79H-TC Pelicans. Ships of the Line At least 13 Autumn-class ships are known to exist by 2557.Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn - Part 5 Named Ships Trivia *While it shares the same classification as a , the Autumn-class is longer than the Marathon-class and is a mere shorter than the . Gallery File:HWF Art-AutumnClassOverEarth.jpg|An Autumn-class being built over Earth. UNSC Infinity and Autumn Cruisers.png|Several Autumn s flying with the Infinity. Sources zh:秋风级重型巡洋舰 Category:Human Spacecraft Classifications